Hime no hien
by BaraNoKitsune
Summary: Que pasaría si el padre de Hiei se convirtiese en el delincuente buscado por el Reikai Tantei? Éste tiene como presa a la futura alumna de Yusuke... Conseguirá Hiei proteger de su padre a la persona que quiere? NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

¡Ohayo! No se si alguien se acordará de mi, puesto que me retiré de los fanfictions hace tiempo. Pero he decidido escribir mi último fic dedicado a mi _alumna_ y amiga desde hace cuatro años, a la cual le tengo mucho cariño y aprecio… Sin embargo he escogido un camino diferente al suyo y ya no puedo considerarme su _amiga_. Así que este fic va por ti _tomodachi_. Lo siento, no quiero dar nombres.

Le agradezco a Hanako, que me deja utilizar su cuenta para publicar… Puesto que la mía no me deja entrar… ¡Gracias Hana!

**HIME NO HIEN**

Capítulo 1

_B__y Luciko_

Ya hacía dos años desde el último torneo para elegir al rey del makai. El tiempo no había hecho cambiar nada, Yusuke seguía igual, Kuwabara fracasaba siempre en sus intentos de conquistar a la linda Yukina, Kurama seguía con su perfección y el pequeño demonio de fuego venía e iba del makai al nigenkai cuando no tenía misiones.

En el mundo había paz, en los tres mundos… Así que Koenma no había necesitado volver a unir de nuevo el Reikai Tantei. Pero sabía que podría contar con ellos en cuanto los necesitase. Por suerte, aunque por mala suerte para Yusuke, el mundo no precisaba de su ayuda espiritual.

Como había declarado antes de su muerte, Genkai les había otorgado su templo y los alrededores a los cuatro detectives. Yusuke lo había aceptado y se ocupaba junto con Yukina de mantener la tranquilidad y la paz de esos paisajes tan naturales. Por otra parte, el detective tenía que encontrar, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, un sucesor a quién otorgarle sus conocimientos de ondas espirituales. Pero eso era lo difícil. ¿A quién entregarle semejante poder?

Keiko había optado por una universidad cercana, ya que así podía tener más tiempo libre para estar con su novio Yusuke. A veces se le hacía raro no tener por la universidad a Yusuke, echaba de menos esos tiempos donde siempre le regañaba por hacer campana o por no tomarse las cosas en serio… Hacía tanto tiempo de eso. Y ahora él tenía que buscar un sucesor, como en los viejos tiempos de Genkai y Yusuke.

.-¡Keikooooooo! –la chica castaña se giró inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz. Al girarse no vio a nadie, inmediatamente después sitio su falda levantarse bruscamente- Hoy llevas las de ositos. ¿No te da vergüenza a tu edad? –al escuchar el comentario deslizó su mano "con delicadeza" hacia la mejilla de Yusuke-

.-¡Yusuke eres un pervertido y un idiota! –el pan de cada día-

Yusuke la iba a recoger cada día a la universidad y la acompañaba hasta su casa dando un largo paseo. Hoy, por hacer una excepción, decidieron pasar por al lado de su antiguo instituto. Se quedaron mirándolo en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el silencio se rompió en un grito desesperado.

.-¡Alto ahí! ¡KOUYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –instantáneamente Yusuke se puso en guardia al escuchar el grito de Takenaka, su antiguo profesor- Ah… ¡Urameshi! ¡Yukimura! Cuanto tiempo… -les dedicó una cordial sonrisa para luego cambiarla por la más parecida a la niña del exorcista- ¡¡KOUYAMAAAAAAA!!

.-¿Otro gamberro? –rió entre dientes el detective al pensar que había otra persona que se dedicaba a enfadar así a su querido profesor, como años atrás lo había hecho él-

"_**Si tu supieras…**_" pensó por unos momentos Takenaka para buscar por debajo de las piedras haber si encontraba a su presa fugada. Pero no hubo suerte. Yusuke y Keiko se despidieron antes de ver como Takenaka perdía la poca cordura que le quedaba.

.-¡Yusuke Urameshi! –El aludido se dio la vuelta, sorprendido que fuese una voz femenina la que llamase su atención con un tono amenazador-

La observó por unos instantes para luego creer que no podía ser ella la persona que buscaba desesperado Takenaka. Frente suyo había una chica de cabellos cortos castaños recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas. Unos ojos marrones chocolate que lo desafiaban con la mirada. Llevaba el uniforme que anteriormente había llevado Keiko. Un calcetín de cada color, uno rosa y rayas negras, y el otro verde y rayas negras. Llevaba colgando un colgante de un corazón. Las coletas eran recogidas por unos coleteros de Hello Kitty.

.-¿Y tu eres…? –preguntó antes de creer que su visión estaba un poco defectuosa, puesto que era una combinación de ropa algo estrafalaria-

.-¡Hachiko Kouyama! La chica más mona y perfecta del institu… -una sombra apareció de repente de detrás de la chica, que no dudó si un momento en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza- Ayyy. ¡¡Akuma sensei!! (_traducción: Profesor Demonio_) ¡Esto es violencia escolar! ¿No le da vergüenza hacerle eso a una inocente y bondadosa chica como yo? ¿O es que acaso usted se dedica a torturar a sus alumnos más brillantes?

.-¡Takenaka! –"_**Así que era verdad… Buscaba a esta chica… Ju. Tengo una idea**_"- ¡Si que le da problemas esta chica! Con lo frágil y pequeñita que se v… -"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**_"-

Yusuke se había acercado a la chica y ésta al verlo le había propinado una patada donde más dolía. Poco después dio un salto, saltando así por encima del moribundo dolorido Yusuke, y se alejó corriendo de la escena del crimen. "_**Maldita… Criaja…**_" pensó el detective para luego echarse a correr tras ella.

.-¡Ven aquí pequeño demonio! –gritó mientras la perseguía, la pilló enseguida pero cuando ya estaba apunto de cogerla notó un ki poderoso y se detuvo. Un demonio con malas intenciones había travesado el makai hasta llegar al nigenkai… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se rompería el trato de herir humanos? Tenía que actuar con rapidez-

Corría en dirección hacia donde sentía ese inmenso poder espiritual, debía de llegar antes de que atacase a alguien. Sino se metería en problemas… Ahora más que nunca necesitaba al Reikai Tantei unido. Llamó a Kuwabara. Kuwabara se encargó de llamar a Kurama y le dio el encargo de que avisara a Hiei. Pero para el pelirrojo le fue imposible contactar con él, seguramente estaría en una misión de Mokuro.

Hachiko se detuvo por unos momentos, ya hacía rato que corría y el gamberro Yusuke Urameshi no la seguía. Suspiró aliviada, no había conseguido captar su ritmo. No, no era eso. Habría ocurrido algo que lo había hecho detenerse. "_**Yusuke Urameshi… Lo imaginaba diferente**_" con este pensamiento inició el paso de nuevo, pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un cubo de basura caer al suelo y provocar un sonoro golpe. Se giró, aunque suponía que había sido un gato pero era mejor asegurarse, no había nadie…

.-¿Uh? –dio unos pasos hacía atrás algo alarmada- ¡Eh! ¡Si eres un pervertido sal inmediatamente! ¡O sino será peor! –gritó intentando mostrarse fuerte, aunque estaba muerta de miedo al no ver a nadie entre esa oscuridad-

Y de repente las farolas se quedaron sin luz. Nada iluminaba esa calle, dio un paso hacia atrás asustada y notó que pisaba algo líquido. Miró hacia abajo inmediatamente y vio un charco a sus pies rojo… Rojo como la sangre. Abrió los ojos al máximo y se giro para salir corriendo. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ahí, en el suelo, había una mujer con una gran herida en el pecho. Encima de esta había un hombre de cabellos largos negros y unos ojos rojos que la miraban lascivamente, por si fuera poco tenía entre sus labios un dedo de la joven muerta.

.-¿Q…? –no le salían las palabras, dio de nuevo un paso atrás aún temblando de pies a cabeza- ¡No! –gritó histérica al ver al hombre levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella-

.-¡Te tengo cabrón! ¡Reigan! –un gran rayo luminoso impacto en el suelo donde segundos antes había estado el apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos- Tch. ¡Se nos ha escapado! ¿Estás bien Kouyama? –la chica no le contestó, salió corriendo sin decir ni una palabra- No hemos llegado a tiempo… -susurró viendo a la chica muerta en el suelo- Hemos de avisar a Koenma.

.-¡Muy tarde Yusuke! Ya está avisado. –dijo una voz alegremente. Era la Shinigami de cabellos azules que volaba con un remo- Una nueva misión para el Reikai Tantei.

.-No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles… Cuéntaselos a Kurama. Yo pienso… Acabar con ese tipejo lo antes posible. –dio un paso para irse pero una mano lo detuvo, se giró enfadado puesto que ya tenía ganas de entrar en acción-

Contempló los ojos rojos llenos de ira de su compañero demonio de fuego. Se sorprendió al recibir tal mirada, miró a Botan que agachó el rostro dolida. Yusuke no lo entendió, miró a Kurama que estaba pensativo, el pelirrojo vio la mirada del detective y decidió confirmar sus teorías.

.-Hiei, ese demonio… Es tu padre. ¿No?

Yusuke meditaba, o lo intentaba, en el templo de Genkai sobre los hechos. No lo podía creer… El padre de Hiei era ese demonio que tenían que capturar, sin embargo el demonio de fuego ya tenía su propio plan de matarlo haciéndolo sufrir lentamente. ¿Qué clase de padre habría sido? No se atrevió a preguntárselo al medio koorime, así que intentaba imaginárselo cuando un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

.-¡Yusuke-nii chan! –arqueó una ceja al escuchar su nombre seguido de "nii chan" (_hermano_), sabía de quién era esa voz. Salió del templo para encontrársela con unos tejanos y una camiseta blanca, aún con sus pequeñas coletas de Hello Kitty y el gran colgante corazón de su cuello- ¡Bien! ¡Estás aquí! El demonio no me mintió…

.-¿El… demonio…? –preguntó confundido y sin entender, abrió los ojos al máximo al ver una quemadura en el brazo de la chica-

.-Él dijo que tu me ayudarías… Cuando me fui me siguió y… -apretó fuertemente el labio- ¡No puede ser humano! Le salían llamas de los brazos y me quemé. Estaba tan asustada que me desmayé y lo único que recuerdo es su voz… Diciéndome que era su nueva presa y que se lo pusiese difícil, que me fuese contigo para ver quién era más fuerte… Su hijo o él… Y yo no entendí nada… Pero solo supe que tenía que venir Yusuke nii chan y…

.-Hachiko. –al escuchar su nombre clavó su mirada en Yusuke, ya que antes estaba mirando al suelo- ¿Quieres ser mi alumna?

**CONTINUAR****Á**

¡Konnichiwa! Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfiction tan importante para mi. Mi último y dedicado fic. Espero que os guste mucho a quién lo lea, a partir del siguiente será más interesante y ya iré introduciendo a la pareja principal.

¡Muchas gracias a quién lo lea!

_Luciko_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ohayo! Muchas gracias a aquella gente que me ha apoyado a seguir, a pesar que yo esto no lo hago con ánimos de lucro, sino como un regalo especial a mí querida amiga. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Y siento la tardanza.

**HIME NO HIEN**

_.-Hachiko. __–al escuchar su nombre clavó su mirada en Yusuke, ya que antes estaba mirando al suelo- ¿Quieres ser mi alumna?_

Capítulo 2

_B__y Luciko_

.-¡Aaaaaaaagh! –la castaña cayó al suelo de nuevo, la katana de madera se deslizó por el suelo del templo hasta golpear la pared. La chica permaneció en el suelo intentando respirar con normalidad a pesar del enorme cansancio que sentía en todo el cuerpo-

.-Levántate. –ordenó el pequeño demonio de fuego que clavó sus rojos ojos en la humana que con gran esfuerzo conseguía respirar. Soltó un bufido de desesperación-

Pese a que Hiei tenía poca paciencia y una diminuta simpatía hacia los humanos, Yusuke le había propuesto –obligado- a que ayudase a Hachiko en su duro entrenamiento, ya que era el más adecuado para enseñarle a luchar contra demonios de fuego como él y su padre. Pero Hachiko no dejaba de ser una –según el demonio- estúpida adolescente hormonada que no sabía hacer nada más que caerse exhausta sin haber podido rozarle.

.-Si eso es lo único que sabes hacer, resígnate a morir. –Hiei se dio la vuelta sin prestarle mucha atención- Estúpida nigen. –soltó cuando ya cruzó la puerta para irse-

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con una sonrisa irónica surcándole los labios. Paró la katana con la mano y poco después solo quedaba de ella pura ceniza. Miró al suelo, donde la humana se había arrodillado aún cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

.-Aún te quedan fuerzas para lanzarme esta miseria.

.-No. No tengo fuerzas para nada más… -dijo con mucho esfuerzo y sin poderse mantener en pie- No puedo levantarme… Me cuesta hablar… Y respirar… -dio una gran pausa para recuperar el aliento mientras clavaba sus ojos marrones chocolate en los rojo fuegos del demonio- Pero no por ello voy a renunciar a mi vida.

.-Hn.

Ahora si, se giró y cerró la puerta tras de si mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Ya hacía tiempo que para él no había ninguna razón para vivir. Según Mokuro aún le quedaba una, "hacerse más fuerte", ya que según ella él no era _suficiente_ fuerte para morir… Vivir solo para fortalecerse.

Se estaba cansado de ello.

.-Hiei. –escuchó la voz amable del pelirrojo que venía hacia él con el uniforme del instituto y una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

.-Es odiosa. –contestó de inmediato, Kurama suspiró ya que eso no era una gran novedad-

.-Pobre, hace lo que puede.

"_**Aún no se como la has estado soportando durante más de una hora sin matarla… Me parece que Hiei va mejorando en paciencia…**_" Kurama sonrió para si mismo mientras entraba en la gran sala de entrenamiento. Vio a la humana vestida con un chándal algo viejo, con el pelo sin recoger que tapaba casi toda su cara, aún con el colgante en forma de corazón… Allí estirada con los ojos cerrados… Se acercó en silencio hasta agacharse a su lado.

.-No te molestes kitsune. –gruñó el medio koorime por detrás viendo como el pelirrojo se disponía a llevarla a un sitio más confortable-

.-No es una molestia Hiei. –pero no la cogió, se fijo en el brazo derecho por unos momentos- ¿Qué es…? –pasó uno de sus dedos por el brazo lentamente, notando como le abrasaba el contacto hasta que una mano le cogió de la muñeca para que se separase de ella- ¿Qué es eso Hiei?

.-Una marca. –dejó ir al pelirrojo mientras suspiraba de nuevo resignado- Por tu bien sería mejor que no la tocases de nuevo. –Kurama se miró la punta del dedo que la tenía quemada, como si hubiese tocado fuego…- Él se la hizo… -le dio una énfasis de odio al 'él' para referirse a su padre mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza- Para marcar que es "SU" presa.

.-Hachiko…

.-Es humana. No ve la marca. –Hiei se agachó y pasó el dedo índice por el brazo de la joven. Instantáneamente en letras rojizas aparecieron unas palabras- Hime no hien…

.-¿Qué significa? –Hiei le respondió una sonrisa irónica que Kurama no supo como interpretar, así que no le volvió a preguntar-

Hachiko abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a esas dos figuras mirándola y el dedo de Hiei recorrer su brazo. Abrió los ojos al máximo y segundos más tarde estaba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación con los brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse.

.-Eee… Kouyama-san no es… -intentó tranquilizarla Kurama, a lo que la joven respondió con tirarle la zapatilla a la cabeza que esquivó fácilmente-

.-¡Aaagh! ¿¡Como que no es lo que parece!? –gritó con una extrema voz aguda mientras intentaba quitarse la otra zapatilla para tirársela a la cabeza- Yo… Yo… ¡Yo creía que podía confiar en vosotros! Pero ahora resulta que también son unos pervertidos que espían a jovencitas hermosas mientras duermen. Ohhh, que shock, que decepción, que desilusión. ¿Cómo podré seguir viviendo sabiendo que son unos pervertidos? Oh Dios guíame a través del mundo de la pureza y… -la zapatilla se le estampó en la cabeza- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Intento de homicidio! No podréis conmigo pervertidos degenerados enviados por lucifer.

.-Pero Hachiko… Lo has mal interpretado… -intentó convencerla Kurama que se acercaba a ella con las manos en alto-

.-¡Alto ahí afeminado! Que aunque no lo parezca tengo mi reputación de gamberra por algo. ¿Te queda claro guaperas?

.-Hn. –Hiei no tenía tanta paciencia como el pelirrojo así que se acerco "lentamente" a la chica y de un golpe la tumbó en el suelo- Insoportable.

.-Hiei deberías tener más paciencia. –le rectificó el pelirrojo y se agachó para ver como estaba la chica, que antes que la tocase se puso en pie de un salto-

.-Maldito seas enano. ¿Es que no tienes modales de caballero? ¡A las damas se las ha de tratar con delicadeza y amabilidad! No dándole golpes en su sabia y dulce cabeza. ¿Y si me hubiese pasado algo? ¿Y si me hubiese quedado tonta de por vida?

.-Tranquila, ya no tienes arreglo. No te estropearía más. –le dejó ir el demonio de fuego y eso hizo estallar de alguna manera la "ira" de la humana-

.-¡¡Ven aquí pequeño renacuajo!! –Hachiko salió tras Hiei para intentar atraparlo y darle "la paliza de su vida"-

Kurama suspiró resignado al verles salir y esbozó una media sonrisa. "_**Quizás eso le sirva como entrenamiento…**_" De repente notó una presencia maligna, se puso en guardia enseguida y fue corriendo para buscar a Hachiko y Hiei. Aunque éste último se había parado y era "golpeado" sucesivamente por la "estúpida adolescente hormonada" –según la definición de Hiei-.

.-¡Hiei! ¿Lo notas? –preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, el medio koorime asintió poniéndose en guardia desenvainando su katana- Hachiko no te separes de nosotros.

.-¡A la orden capitán! –se situó tras el pequeño demonio, al cual iba dándole de vez en cuando golpecitos- Más te vale saber protegerme bien renacuajo ¬o¬

Hiei no contestó, no le apetecía perder el tiempo de esa manera. De repente todo pareció cubrirse por una neblina helada. Hachiko cayó de rodillas abrazándose a si misma mientras tiritaba. Kurama lo notaba levemente. Por supuesto Hiei ni se inmutó.

.-Esto debe de ser obra de un demonio de hielo. Como una koorime. –Kurama miró de reojo a Hiei que no pareció importarle demasiado- ¿Tu que opinas? –pero no recibió respuesta- Tch. –el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que ya no podía ver ni a Hiei- ¡Hi…! No… ¡Hachiko! ¡Hachiko responde!

La neblina desapareció de repente tal y como había empezado. En el suelo la humana estaba desmayada, Kurama se agachó y comprobó que tenía el pulso bajo a causa de la congelación. Pero… Hiei no estaba por ninguna parte.

El demonio de fuego no perdió el tiempo en ningún momento. Alejó al enemigo lejos de donde estaban la humana y Kurama. Sabía que quién fuese… Le quería a él.

.-Sal de una vez. –ordenó inmediatamente cuando recuperó la visibilidad ya que la neblina había desaparecido-

Frente a él estaba una chica de cabellos largos azulados casi blancos. Unos grandes y hermosos ojos lo miraban con odio y asco. El kimono que llevaba puesto lo reconoció enseguida, era los de Hyôga. El aura helada que la rodeaba no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era una koorime, y como todas ellas estaba dotada de una belleza innata.

.-Eres el niño prohibido. –afirmó la koorime aún mirándolo con asco y sonrió irónicamente- Hiei, el hijo de Hina.

.-¿Has venido a matarme? ¿Los vejestorios te envía a matar al "niño prohibido"? –dijo dándole un tono irónico al mote-

.-Lo estarías si así fuese, Hiei. –se cruzó de brazos aún fulminándolo con la mirada- Te necesito. –admitió a regañadientes-

.-Hn. –guardó su katana y sonrió cínicamente- Que pena que yo no quiera ayudarte.

.-Tu sabes que es esto. ¿Cierto? Tu… Que naciste por culpa de ese hombre, tu sabes reconocer su marca. –se arremangó dejando ver unas rojas letras luminosas formando las letras de "hime no hien", como las de Hachiko-

Hiei abrió los ojos con fuerza y la cogió de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia el templo. La koorime sonrió para si misma. "_**Has caído niño prohibido**_". Llegaron enseguida ya que el demonio de fuego no quería perder ni un segundo de tiempo.

.-¡Kitsune mi…! –abrió los ojos al ver a la chica humana en el suelo inconsciente, su piel se iba tornando con un color azulado-

.-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo viendo a la koorime que le dedicó una falsas sonrisa de amabilidad- No importa. Tienes que ayudarme a hacerla entrar en calor…

.-¿Qué? ¿Y porque iba a querer hacerlo kitsune? –desvió la mirada del cuerpo helado de la chica. No le importaba en absoluto si moría o no. ¿Qué más le daba? Con lo mucho de humanos que había-

.-No pasa nada. –la koorime se agachó y posó una mano en el pecho de la humana. Segundos después Hachiko empezaba a volver a tener su color de piel normal- Pobre, también ha sido fichada como presa…

.-¿También…? –la koorime mostró su brazo con las letras- ¿Más de una presa? –el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja extrañado- No suele haber más de una.

.-Por cierto, me llamo Hanako Shiroi. –sonrió dulcemente y no respondió a la réplica del pelirrojo- No os seré una molestia… Lo prometo… Por favor…

Finalmente dejaron a la inconsciente Hachiko y a Hana en el templo junto con Yukina. Hiei las observaba desde un árbol mientras hacía ver que dormía. Kurama se había ido a su casa y enseguida concilió el sueño, hasta que notó una presión en su cuello y abrió los ojos.

.-T… -encima de él estaba la "hermosa y frágil" koorime intentando estrangularlo-

.-No deberías confiar tanto en la gente kitsune. Es una pena que Youko Kurama quedase atrapado en un cuerpo humano… Me gustabas más como zorro espiritual.

.-Q…

.-¿No me recuerdas? –los ojos azulados se volvieron rojos intensos que brillaban en la oscuridad- Lo siento, se te ha agotado el tiempo de recordarlo kitsune.

Hiei abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una almohada golpearlo. Enseguida miró a la culpable que era Hachiko y que estaba bajo el árbol mirándolo furiosa.

.-¡Lo sabía! ¡Un pervertido que me espía mientras duermo! ¡Y ahora no lo niegues! –se quejó señalándolo furiosamente- ¡Baja aquí si eres hombre! –No la obedeció por supuesto y todo quedó sumergido en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche- Oye… Puedo… ¿Pedirte un favor?

.-Hn. –lo interpretó como un sí-

.-¿Puedes dormir hoy conmigo?

.-¿¡Que!?

.-¡Noooo! ¡No me refería a nada pervertido! No te confundas eee. Es que… Están pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas. De repente no puedo volver al instituto, ni a mi casa, ni ver a mis amigos… He de entrenar cada segundo que puedo para hacerse más fuerte. Y un demonio quiere matarme sin motivo alguno. –agachó la mirada- Me siento… Sola… En la habitación la soledad parece aumentar y… ¡Onegai!

.-Hn.

Segundos después…

.-Muchas gracias de verdad… Estooo… ¿Me prometes no hacerme nada pervertido? ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! –Hachiko se enganchó más al cuerpo que tenía al lado- Estás… helado… Aunque domines el fuego… Es extraño…

.-No me conoces.

.-Sí… Sí te conozco… Eres… Eres mi pequeño renacuajo protector…

**CONTINUAR****Á**

¡Konnichiwa! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. ¡Lamento haber sido tan lenta! Pero es que tuve algunos problemas que no vienen al caso y no lo pude publicar antes. ¡Lo siento de verdad! Espero que os siga gustando.

**Aio chan** miles de gracias por tu reviews y tranquila que seguiré escribiendo, **Haruco and Hicaru** gracias a ti también y me alegra que te guste la idea del papá de Hiei, **Natsuki** mi niña que voy a decirte a ti… Que tu eres la razón de este fic, **Hikari Tanizaki** si soy Luciko de antes pero ya no me dejaba entrar a mi anterior cuenta… Y no se porque…

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

_Luciko_


End file.
